


Seashells

by theinvisiblequestion



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, Vacation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblequestion/pseuds/theinvisiblequestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Might go somewhere sunny. Sit on beach, look at ocean, collect seashells. "</p><p>"You’d go crazy inside an hour."</p><p>"Might run tests on the seashells."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seashells

The little boy on the beach reminds the old turian of a friend. He wears a white suncoat over his red swim trunks, and though he is undoubtedly a human child, the top of his floppy straw hat looks from a distance like a pair of nubby horns. He walks with his bare toes pointed inward, and the way his legs bow makes them look more than a bit salarian. The boy is no older than six, but he stops every few feet, crouches down, and puts another sea shell in the blue bucket on his arm. When his bucket is full, he carries it with both hands to a pair of tall humans lounging in the shade of a large Virmerian palm. He shows each one off, and the woman nods and smiles. She says something to the boy, who nods in his turn. He sits in the sand and starts to sort the shells. The wide, floppy brim of his hat makes a little circle of shade against the sun as the boy inspects the shells with an old-fashioned magnifying glass produced from the bottom of the bucket.

It’s a shame, comments the woman relaxing next to him, that turians don’t believe in reincarnation.


End file.
